tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Careful Sands
Log Title: Careful Sands Characters: Khamsin, Goth Location: Drift Plains Date: ''1/7/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: The sands and ruins of the Drift Plains offer shelter and secrecy to a pair of Conjunx Endura to speak freely. As logged by: Goth In The Drift Plains Out in the sandy reaches of the Drift Plains, Goth was walking a crossed the runes on all fours, glancing around as he moved, leading to the ruins he'd stayed at for the night, before reaching Valvolux... He was mainly watching his step as to not damage himself further, but otherwise, he managed to make his way back to the ruins, now more buried then they had been when he was last here. "Mmmph.. Wasn't as buried when I was here, but.." he'd knock a knuckle on the rusted metal ruins. "Seems whatever metal this is, did block radio signals for a time." There was something... familiar about the plains. Perhaps it was the peculiar state of decay that they suffered and some of the places that he'd watched which bore similar hardship... perhaps it was somewhere he'd known before it turned into... this. Either way, Kham happens to be in the region, a thick scarf-like cloth wrapped around his face to help the filters in his own systems from taking in more than they can rightfully handle, trudging along with a practiced ease towards the ruins in question as though he knows to go right there... Goth would lead into the ruins, glancing mostly to a small 'cavern' like area that he'd roosted, small, dark, and the entrance hadn't been totally blocked off from the sand, but it was well hidden enough, it was easy to see why he chose there, but what had it used to be? who knows.. Goth would glance at Khams cloth and glances back, muttering something to himself and rubbing at his nose bridge, before looking around, eventually finding where he'd crashed, even with the sands it was hard to where the sand had clumbbed from his energon leaked, following it back finds a sharp rusted slab of metal poking out of the dunes like a knife. Goth would pause and check his equipment, ensuring nothing could listen in on them. "....Did you honestly spend all those years, searching?" Khamsin doesn't say anything until he's followed along and into the ruins proper, smiling faintly before unwrapping the face covering and tucking it away. "Picked up a few habits... in the grand scheme of things, some five thousand years or such is nothing in the grand scheme of things...but...eh, things stick." He lets out a slow vent and glances around the place. "And I did, yes... swiped a shuttle and took off...tried to follow your trail around as best I could..." He furrows his brow as he surveys the site. "Well, as best I could without alerting anyone...at that point I was officially no longer 'obedient and aligned with the cause' or...whatever they care to say..." He steps along carefully, mindful not to disturb anything. "However...by the time I got to Earth, the shuttle was on its last leg, so...I had to keep a low profile, especially when the Decepticons started waking up and brought their war there...scuttled the shuttlecraft, salvaged what I could from it..." "Honestly I should be following the example, considering my luck..." Goth would chuckle and sigh. "A bit late for me to do so now though." He'd muse, before turning around, an ear twitching as he faced Kham and listened, his optics moving as he looked around at the other bot, a smile forming on his face, she'd sigh and run his hand through his mane before approaching Khamsin. A long bout of questions now on his mind, he was wondering if they were too sensitive, just so much to cover. "...Went through quite a lot..." He'd muse. "When did the new frame come about?" He'd ask tilting his helm, as he came to sit upright beside him. "..And was this one the only time you changed it?" He asked with a hint of concern. Khamsin takes a seat, crossing one leg over his knee. "Earth. When I picked up the signals of Decepticons and Autobots on planet, I leveraged some of the myths the humans in my area had to hide in plain sight, as it were." He re-wraps his 'scarf' around his neck to hold it in place. "The result is...well, this. The name went with it. That way, instead of being ratted out as a giant mechanized monstrosity, I was simply confirmation of the existence of one of their deities. A clever play, if I may say so myself." Goth chuckles. "Quite clever indeed, I am mostly surprised by the choice of a beast-mode.. A bit ironic as well, considering I'd been meaning to ask if you wished to learn the Eukrian I'd often spoken" He'd shaked his helm, and dig around in his subspace, finding the pancho he'd worn around Valvolux during Halloween, showing why he'd been a bit embarrassed with himself of not thinking on protecting himself from the sand before. He was quiet for a moment. "Everything is in working order, yes?" He'd ask. "Can only imagine how difficult that must of been alone." Khamsin shrugs. "A lot of their deities were animalistic in form and fashion. Jackals, birds, cats... so it was a form that made sense. And, I'll be fairly honest, I don't much mind what it is... beast or otherwise." He looks himself over briefly. "At this point, I'd sooner stick with it... I'm a nobody with no records to find, hiding in plain sight as it were." Goth shakes his helm. "As long as you are comfortable." He'd smile. "Imagine you've found yourself with a bit more ah.." He'd spin his wrist, looking for the words. "¿flexibilidad? No .. ¿Dextaridad?" He'd squint, as his pulled the Poncho on over his helm. "... More mobility then in the past, in both senses." He'd nod, before glancing over. "But I more meant the fact you likely had to convert your previous frame on your own, Not that I doubt your skills in the least, but having been a scavenger for over a thousand years myself in the past I.. know sometimes, some systems require priority upkeep over others." Goth would elaborate as he settled himself beside Khamsin comfortably. Khamsin nods slightly. "A bit. Had to abandon most of the old weaponry as well. It was too...power-consuming." He pats one of the blades tucked behind his back. "Up close and personal is a good way to go..." He chuckles softly and rests back comfortably. "As for... other languages, I certainly could do that. Probably should. It would bolster the backstory or a cover if anyone presses where I'm truly from. The big problem will be... that I'm not organic, I merely have the outward appearance of such." He looks at himself. "But... details, I suppose." Goth nods. "Part of why I always attempted to avoid combat in my root-mode, besides being particularly defenseless what I have in regards to weaponry in it is very... power consuming, as opposed to what my alt-mode typically has naturally, physical strength in my jaws and claws is much more power-efficient, despite my fragile frame... An old habit that never really died, even when I came to this planet." Goth explained with a chuckle. He'd tilt his helm, giving pause in thought. "Ah must mean my speaking of ah.. Spanish, yes?" He'd ask with a slight point, figuring Khamsin wasn't meaning Eukrian. Khamsin thinks a moment. "Yes, it sounds to be that." He ponders a bit. "I think it may be worth learning Eukrian all the same... even if my non-organic self can't fully pass as coming from there, the chance still exists it could be leveraged." He furrows his brow a bit. "So... how soon until you get yourself up to proper... operational status?" "Honestly, passing as a Eukrian here on Cybertron would be quite simple for you, I have not met many in my time here, so I don't think many would catch on that you were not, even more with the language at your disposal." He'd muse, tapping at his chin with a claw before glancing over. "As for my additional Spanish accent and language... Mmm, It is.. something I picked up to be able to communicate with, as my voice box had been severely damaged in thee... Accident, and unable to speak neocybrex." Goth would explain, being notably sensitive with details. "...Not long I imagine, likely the next time we meet, Glit will have finished everything.. Glit is far from anything like the other medical staff, does leave me and many to wonder how he is in this faction, but he is..." He'd pause in thought. "I believe one of two? whom are actual doctors." Khamsin chuckles softly... "Glit... one of Soundwave's crew?" He furrows his brow and pulls out a datapad, cycling through a few menus and reading a moment. "Probably... best to ask, but I'd wager... based on his historical actions... there's a sound reason for it beyond simply being part of Soundwave's collection." He shrugs lightly and subspaces the datapad again. "But... good. I hope things work out for you in that regard. You look...a bit worse for wear, and I'd hate to see you just find yourself hurting due to the fact you haven't had everything you've suffered addressed yet." Goth nods in confirmation of Glit being one of Soundwave's. "Considering the lack of proper medical staff on our end? I'd imagine so." He'd chuckle. he'd then huff and rest his helm against Khamsin's frame, finding himself comfortable, and closing his optics in the moment of respite. "It is.. something I will be working on, Deathsaurus has been eager to aid me in some form, due to rebuilding his frame, and assisting him in being reunited with his own mate... So may have more options then once thought." Khamsin thinks on that a bit. "Hmm... sounds like you'll be quite busy... I should probably make myself busy as well, find a good... network to establish myself in that can keep me supplied and not reliant on anything the Decepticons or Autobots have to offer. Not them alone, at any rate." He slips an arm around the other mech and rests himself down comfortably. "Hmph...guess we'll just see...." Goth lets out a huff and nods, just setting himself comfortably there, and wrapping his arms around Kham. "Hmm Valvolux, much of a target as it is, does have an open market, there are also supply routes, I know of a handful, mainly due to our troops being ordered to disrupt them in a bid to stall out progress and put the receiving behind schedule, recent one was a mineral supply route from Praxus to Iacon and Valvolux, Polyhex, I believe also has a trade route with Valvolux that Deathsaurus is likely trying to keep quiet before it is Noticed by Megatron." He'd hem, thinking. "Harmonex is attempting to come back, but it's run by that /purple/ autobot medic, Soundwave is also there, so i'd advise keeping clear if he is around." He'd knit his ridges in thought as he tried to think. "That is far as I know though, I've.. not explored the reborn planet since waking." "Harmonex...hmm..." Khamsin ponders that a moment. "You do realize... if the Decepticons are harrying supply lines and I do get involved with the neutral entities on Cybertron, there is the risk of us crossing paths in conflict, right?" He furrows his brow. "Though...I would refrain from targetting you outright." Goth shutters at the thought. "All the more reason for me to not participate in such... Though.." His mind does drift, the others would /gladly/ shoot at a neutral involved in such. "..If not immediately cloak in the situation." He'd knit his ridges, the thought very much stressed him out, and he'd tighten his hug on Khamsin, after all he /just/ got his mate back. "...Mmph, we need a way to communicate to the other safely when apart, and meet up." He'd say. "Hate to think you'd be without medical attention regarding such a mess." Khamsin shrugs lightly. "I'm sure the neutral areas... or, the alleged neutral areas at any rate, have resources for that. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Worst case, the Autobots are... usually bleeding-heart sorts and I'm sure I could talk my way in, and out, of their medbays at will. Or fairly close to such." "Suppose that would be the best option." Goth would grumble, and huff, his ears falling back. "I will attempt to do what I can as well." He'd finally say after a moment of silence. "..As you said before, we will sort this out." working it out as they go, like they always had, or least he'd try to convince himself. Khamsin smiles thinly. "Of course we will. As they all say... improvise, adapt, and overcome." He thinks on that a moment. "I'm sure, at some point as well, we'll have to figure out how best to orchestrate our being together so it seems... natural, and not a give-away that some former Decepticon is meandering about..." He chuckles softly. Goth nods, and lets out a chuckle. "It will be difficult I will admit.. So much time to catch up on, three months I was awake and unable to find anything about you, was painful as is, it makes it very hard for me to want to leave your side." Goth chuffed, opening an optic to look over at him. "But yes... We will need to figure that out.. My cloaking device I suspect is going to get much more use as well." He'd chuckle. "For now.. I'm.. merely glad you are, in fact, alive, and well." he'd smile. Khamsin offers a wry smirk. "Come now...how many times have I said I'm difficult to kill?" He chuckles softly and rests back, optics closed for a good moment. "At any rate... we'll just be both mindful and careful about everything. And I'll be certain to keep my ear open for potential trouble." Goth chuckles. "Far too many then I can recall, but it speaks too how durable and crafty you are, as you've held true to it." He'd grin. "Alright.. Hmph.. will attempt to warn you of trouble as well when I can." He'd yawn, and curl around Khamsin in that cat-like fashion. "If you need something, don't hesitate to ask.. will see what I can do to aid as well." Khamsin grins. "And... if there's a need from the Cons for some... neutral assistance in matters that pays well, I'm never against some odd work, so long as it can't affiliate me as being one-sided or such..." He nods curtly. Goth smiles giving a curt nod. "I will have to keep an ear out." He'd smile, but before he could drift off into Recharge, his ears twitch up. "Hmm.. when we're more awake, will need to ask how you managed to get back here." Goth would say with a yawn. Category:2020 Category:Logs